


The Son Of Frankenstein

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidents, Almost every issue in the book, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Body Horror, Broken Bones, But even he is not sure what to make of THIS, Carriage Accident, Child Abandonment, Curiosity killed the cat, Denial, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feels, Frankenstein has some splannin to do, Frankenstein's A+ Parenting, Guess who, Have tomatoes for Frankie girl ready and tissues for Henry, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, Historical Inaccuracy, I don't do that stuff, I regret nothing though, Identity Issues, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It is Jekyll and Hyde after all, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, M/M, Mary Shelley Too, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Overload, Mild Blood, Mommy Issues, Multi, No Period Homophobia or anything of the like, Or that is what someone calls justified rage..., Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Robert Louis Stevenson is rolling in his grave, Robert is a supportive partner, Self Confidence Issues, Shit Blows Up, Temper Tantrums, Theory based Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust Issues, Vomiting, What Have I Done, Zosi Did Not Want To Be Dragged Into This, Zosi Is a good doggy, and screaming, but satisfaction brought it back, figuratively and literally, lots of internal screaming, post pregnancy, supportive Robert Lanyon (Glass Scientists), there will be tears, wedlock baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: When Curiosity gets the better of Lavender she uncovers something much bigger than she expected...Life seems determined to screw with Jekyll's mind in every possible way ...
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Gabriel John Utterson/Virginia Ito, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley, Victoria Frankenstein/Elizabeth, Victoria Frankenstein/Henry Clerval
Comments: 64
Kudos: 30





	1. Pretty As A Picture, Mean As Sin

Lavender did not know why or when the idea had truly taken root in her head, but once it has entered her conscious mind, her thrice-damned curiosity could not help but want to look inside Frankenstein's shawl, abandoned on the floor of the life-weavers room which no one was interested in picking up, of which she saw a picture hanging out of earlier in the week.

To learn more about her idol, perhaps learning what her beloved Elizabeth looked like in life, if the photo was of her, to see Victoria Frankenstein in her youth! Before the mad science bug had bitten her and not let go. 

Said idol was currently sleeping off the medicine that doctor Jekyll almost had to use a funnel on her to get down (and looking very much like he wanted to) and her creation was off someplace doing whatever they did in their spare time when not watching over their mistress or looking unimpressed with existence...and those in it.

Soft snores came from inside the attic space, making Lavender smile, it honestly was sweet, when Victoria slept, the harsh lines in her face eased, she reminded the younger woman of her own dear mother, she needed to write to her more...it was her who introduced the little Lavender to the unknown and she was forever grateful for her mothers influence in her life.

Soft-soled shoes masked her steps as the leviathan obsessed woman made her way inside, smiling a little wider at the sight of Frankenstein on her side, drooling a bit on her pillows and Lavender made her way over to gently pull the blanket further up on the older woman, tucking the fabric in to make sure she would be warm and comfortable before going back to the task she had come in for. 

The photo stuck out, just a bit, just enough for Lavender to grab it with the tips of her nails and yank it free from its prison, then she carefully hurried back out, willing herself to not look down at it before she was safely back in her own lab. 

She of course would return it!

She just was curious and knew how secretive Frankenstein could be about her personal life, this could help Lavender understand her! Perhaps help them all understand her more, help them all become closer. 

Looking down her heart nearly stopped 

"Jekyll..." 

No...wait...

It wasn't...

The boy in the photo could almost have been his twin! The same curly brown locks and a big nose, eyes a familiar red, the smile was just a bit too silly to belong to the doctor though, the boy looked like his face would crack open if he got his grin any bigger, the crazed love for life look seeming more like something Mr. Hyde would wear. 

The boy had his arms wrapped around an obviously younger Frankenstein, who looked both annoyed and amused at his antics, both mear inches from falling off of the bench they sat on, a pretty blond girl laughing at them, safely off to the side, her hair in a mass of curls that seemed to be barely tamed by the ribbons in it, the hem of her dress being the only thing keeping Victoria anchored as she used it to push her foot into to keep from falling fully at the cuddle attack.

Shaking, Lavender turned the photo around 

Victoria, Elizabeth, and Henry 

What did this mean? 

Henry Clerval died! At Creatures hands! There was no possibility he was able to...could he have...

Lavender wracked her brain for answers, Jekyll had mentioned to Robert he had been adopted during one of their chats (no she was not eavesdropping! She was coming to return a beaker!) 

Could it be 

Perhaps...

She had to show this to Jekyll! He had the right to know if what she thought was true, he had someone who could tell him about his biological family who was in arms reach every day, as God as her witness she would tell him!

\---

Errr...perhaps she should have thought out her bold exclamation better...

Standing outside the door to Doctor Jekyll's office, the photo, which now seemed to weigh a thousand pounds, in her grip, Lavender was debating on whether she should politely knock or just barge right in and state straight out what she had discovered. 

Why was she hesitating? He will be overjoyed! Lavender could see it now, his face would light up like Leviathan skeletons eyes and perhaps he would rush upstairs to hug his biological father's friend and beg her for stories about his family. 

Frankenstein might be a little freaked out at the sudden change of heart, but learning she was staring the son of her best friend in the face would certainly make her open to telling him a tale or two, certainly indeed! 

_Knock knock_

Jekyll bit back a groan and slid a smile onto his face, he was exhausted after cleaning up Hyde's mess and somehow managing to convince a few more lodgers to do the exhibition, he just wanted to sip some more of his wine and perhaps be able to slip into a heavenly nap, perhaps he could even make a full hour of sleep, that would be wonderful, but seems the day had other plans for him.

"Come in," Henry said, glad when his voice did not betray how tired he felt. 

Oh, good it was just Ms. Lavender, so nothing in the building had or was going to implode. 

Or perhaps something did, she looked nervous, something was clutched in her hands, a letter perhaps? Bad news? Like they needed any more things to go wrong! 

Stop it, Henry! She is upset and needs comfort, not a scowl because you had a bad day! And night...moving on. 

"What can I do for you, Miss Lavender? Is that a letter from your mother? Expecting a visit?" Henry smiled and was glad his eyes only widened slightly as the paper was shoved under his nose, smelling of familiar odors from outside and unwashed socks, not a scent he would want in a candle that was a sure thing.

"Just look" was all the woman said and the doctor just smiled bemused, taking the photo and looking at it.

Jekyll was not sure if exhaustion or shock caused his next reaction to seeing the contents of the picture.

 **THUMP**

"DOCTOR JEKYLL!?" 

Footsteps from behind Lavender sounded as someone else entered the room

"Oh? Is he dead?" came a bored tone


	2. Forgotten and Found

Thankfully, Doctor Jekyll had managed to pass out near his sofa and so avoided getting an ugly head injury, though the way his neck bent in the fall when the back of his skull hit the cushions would most likely cause him some discomfort when he woke up.

Frankenstein chuckled and mumbled something under her breath, but was willing to help Lavender get him properly onto the sofa and not just leave him in a scarecrow-like slump on the floor.

Not that the younger woman needed much help, with how skinny the man was, he proved about as hard to move as one of Jaspers pets, but the assistance was appreciated nonetheless and allowed her to not jostle the other too much.

"So, my dear, what caused him to tip like stunned bovine?" Frankenstein smirked, a bit tired from her march to the room, but the funny sight that greeted her more than made up for it. 

"Well.." Lavender smiled nervously, as she had not expected Frankenstein to find out about all of this so fast she had wanted doctor Jekyll to tell his honorary auntie himself (how humorous it was for him to call her that earlier and for it to be actually true in a way!) but since he was currently indisposed-

"Is that my photo!?" Victoria suddenly went red from embarrassment or rage, perhaps a mix of both, and went to snatch the picture from the extremofaunic zoologist who just managed to keep it from the older woman's grasp "Did he steal it, thinking he could blackmail me into doing his foolish circus act!?" 

"No! He didn't steal anything from you!" Lavender quickly said this was not going how it was supposed to at all, she needed to calm her down before the whole room got trashed! "I took it because I was just curious, that's all, he had nothing to do with my actions, but-" 

"But what?!" Victoria nearly screeched, that picture was her personal property! No one had the right to look at it! No one! Not even Creature had seen it! 

"I believe your Henry Clerval and Doctor Jekyll are related... they look almost exactly alike! Did Clerval get married before he died? The Doctor said he was adopted so it is not out of the question that-" Lavender started to say as fast as she could get out, only to be cut off by Frankenstein's laughter which was so uproarious she was bent over from the force of the bellows. 

"Those two!? Related?! My dear Lavender, I am under the impression you have been inhaling some rather potent fumes from someone's laboratory to think such a thing!" Victoria cackled and was forced to sit in a nearby chair to keep from falling onto her rear. 

Lavender went red herself at being laughed at by her idol but, this just strengthened her resolve to get to the bottom of this whole thing "Clerval had NO ONE who he was interested in romanticly? Are you sure?" 

"The only thing he was interested in was falling for the tourist nonsense in the places we visited, though he was a good caregiver after...certain instances, the only person he ever showed any interest in was-"

Suddenly, the older woman's face went pale, making Lavender reach out with her arms, just in case Frankenstein fell over herself in a faint, the zoologist praying she would not have to deal with two overdramatic swooners in a single day. 

Victoria's face was scarily blank, her eyes being the only thing that moved, they darted around as if remembering something she had long since buried deep in her mind that was now being unwelcomingly played before her like a performance on a stage. 

Lavender did not register what happened in the next few seconds till she felt two hands on her shoulders and a pair of olive eyes burning into her own.

"How old is he!?" Victoria asked, eyes looking as though they fought back both blinding rage and unimaginable grief. 

Lavender was confused at the weird question but managed to open her mouth to give an answer "T-thirty-five" 

Was all the scientist managed to get out before she was released from the surprisingly strong grip and the older woman wandered to the other side of the room mumbling to herself, of which the other strained to hear.

"It fits...that time...I had forgotten it all through these decades...I thought it died...how would...could I make the same mistake twice?!" Frankenstein whisper shouted as her gloved hands dug into her scalp, making her hair even messier "I-I have to think...do not tell him anything when he wakes up! I will tell him...send him to my room the moment he wakes!" 

And with that, Victoria left the room in a rush, leaving a very confused Lavender and a still unconscious Jekyll behind to wonder what on God's good earth just happened. 

That did not go very well, did it? Did it? Did not seem to. 

\---  
Come on, please wake up soon, you have to go meet Frankenstein! This is no time to sleep! Too much to learn! So much to do! 

Should she be concerned? He had been out of consciousness for at least twenty minutes...fainting only lasted a few seconds or a couple of minutes, or that is what all the medical books said, perhaps it was because he still was not sleeping very well? And his body was forcing him to remain asleep to recover?

Perhaps she could try waking Jekyll up? Would that cause more harm than good? She needed to get him up and moving, so they could go see Frankenstein so she could explain things to him! 

What had Frankenstein meant by her mumblings? Thought it died? Same mistake twice? That sounded like she was his-

Oh, goodness...

Could it be?

She really had to know now! If they were truly...mother and son, this changed everything! To think they all would be able to learn what happened between the lines of The Modern Prometheus! 

Did this technically make Jekyll, Creature's baby brother? Did Frankenstein use some of her DNA in Creatures...well...creation? If so, that would make them siblings in a way, this was so exciting! Perhaps it would give Creature a bit of joy learning he had a sibling of sorts. 

She could not wait to tell the others! She was the first to learn about this mind-blowing news! Everyone would be so jealous! Tee Hee! 

Lavender hated waiting! She hoped Frankenstein would return, having chosen to not wait for her son to go to her, or doctor Jekyll would wake up and be able to make his way there! 

Her face split into a grin when she heard a groan come from the sofa, finally! 

Now play it calm, Lavender! Don't make him think something is wrong.   
\--

Jekyll rubbed the back of his head, which was throbbing uncomfortably, thankfully Hyde was still licking his wounds in their mind space from his dressing down at Queen Lucy's hands, so he was too deep inside to cause his type of bother at the moment, small mercies, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not when it involved some peace and quiet. 

A glass was suddenly shoved under the split man's nose, and a dainty hand producing two white pills a moment later. 

"Here you are, Doctor Jekyll! You took a bad tumble there, I was starting to get worried" Lavender smiled, hoping she looked friendly and not suspicious, glad when the pills and water were accepted and taken with no complaints.

"I must have passed out, I'm sure something to eat will help," Henry said, getting to his feet, more than happy when the pills proved fast-acting on his headache, though the lack of food in his stomach was making the ache go from his head to his belly.

But he was no stranger to that feeling, did not make it any more fun though, some toast should do the trick and it would make dealing with his problematic guest a little less like pulling the teeth of an ancient horror. 

"I'll get it! You need to go see Frankenstein right now!" Lavender responded a bit too quickly and earned a quirked eyebrow in response. 

"I already gave her the medical potion today, is there something that has gone wrong?" Jekyll asked, noting the woman's smile was just a bit too wide, reminding him of poor Jaspers attempt at a gentleman's smile. 

"Oh, Nononono! Nothing is wrong at all! You will find things very, very RIGHT in fact!" Lavender smiled wider and started to push the doctor towards the door which he allowed in too much confusion to object. "Now go up there! And I will bring you both something! I'm sure Rachel will be more than happy to make tea and biscuits for this!" and with a whirl of her skirts, the Leviathan lover disappeared into the halls. 

Jekyll was admittedly suspicious but shrugged off the feeling of dread pooling in his gut, not like a sleepy old woman could do too much damage, right? He would stay out of arms reach and listen to what Frankenstein had to say to him, hopefully, it was not just a ploy to call him a slut again...

There was not enough soap in the world to wash that mouth out! Not that he would ever try to do the deed, he liked having all his fingers, and getting them bitten off was a less than pleasant idea.

Taking a deep breath, he headed for the attic space and slapping yet another smile on his face, this one being a bit more convincing after his pseudo-nap, got to keep up appearances, even for Frankenstein and as much as he did not want to. 

He still hoped, in his heart, she would change her mind, take part in the exhibition, convince the rest of the lodgers to join back in, they needed all the help they could get! If this failed...well he knew where Queen Lucy lived now and that Rachel was related...no! no! Bad idea! He would not ask a favor from her! 

But if it came down to it and they both had very similar motivations, he was not proud enough at this point not to beg, he did say he would die for science, but would he go to a known thief for it? 

Yes, Yes he would do that, in a heartbeat, if that is what it took to not see his life's work be destroyed, to see everything he put blood, sweat, and tears into building, go up in smoke, to prove those who doubted him right, to have his dreams spit on...mocked...

No! 

Don't think about that! Don't think that way, not yet, you're not in that pit of despair just yet, keep your head up and a smile on your face, things will work out fine! Just fine, even better than expected even, he just had to do a bit more convincing, perhaps this conversation was the key to the exhibition's success! 

The door creaked as Henry opened it and stepped inside, ignoring the urge to wrinkle his nose at the sight of random things littering the floor and the smell of an unbathed life-weaver hitting his nasal cavity like an uncontrolled carriage. 

Frankenstein, much to his surprise, was sitting quietly, hands resting in an almost lady-like manner on her lap! she even looked up and _smiled_ at him! And it was not a cold smirk or a disgusted sneer, an actual soft smile, at him of all people! Jekyll was not sure if he should be happy, or disturbed...

What magic spell did Lavender cast on Frankenstein!? He wanted to know it immediately! 

Victoria scooted over and patted the now clear space on the bed, signaling for him to sit next to her, and reached out with her other hand in an almost comforting manner.

"Come here, my boy, we have much to talk about,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have anxiety and depression so I used some of that for Jekyll's thought process...I'm not suicidal like poor Jeeks seems to be in the comic, no suicidal stuff here! Keep him from all sharp objects!


	3. Accidents

Alright, now Henry knew something was obviously wrong with this picture, what is with THAT particular term of endearment?! Her offering him a spot next to her? Both her hands were visible so she did not have the idea to stab him and he was pretty sure that if she tried strangling him he could throw her off...

Frankenstein made another movement with her hand "Come on now, don't be shy, I don't bite" another smile.

Another shiver down Jekyll's spine

No, just hit people trying to help you in the face when you wake up...

Well might as well get it over with, like a shot, just get it over with, just get it over with and the pain is over and done. 

Sitting on the bed, Jekyll offered another smile, this one he could feel was stretching his mouth to the point of pain "You never wanted to have a polite chat before, what is the occasion? Did I forget my birthday?" the chemist chuckled, expecting her to slap the back of his head or insult him for making cracks.

Frankenstein just sighed, not a good sign. 

Oh Lord, was she DYING? 

"I do believe Lavender already showed you the picture and got the..expected reaction, but, I think it is better if we do this again since you are undoubtedly confused," Frankenstein said and handed out the photo she retrieved from Lavender's possession.

Jekyll's head spun as he took in what he was looking at, not having the fortune to faint again or to have his previous experience just be a sleep deprivation caused nightmare, but here it was in front of him, a picture of an obvious Frankenstein in her youth with a boy who looked like the spitting image of him but with Hyde's grin plastered on his face. 

Clerval was his father, there was no other explanation from how both Lavender and now Frankenstein were acting and the boy in the picture's appearance that...no...there was more to this, the way he snuggled Frankenstein in the photo, how Elizabeth, despite, supposedly, being the great lover who was lost, is off to the side, watching the other two in the picture, laughing at their show of affection.

"Jek-Henry- you're my son too, he and I, after Creature...wandered off...and I was healthy again, he and I just...it was just some fun, a good time between friends you see-" 

Now she was touching him...why was she touching him...sounding so calm well telling him he was a bloody ACCIDENT! Mace well she was trying and recover from her other accident! 

"I was just-you also came a bit earlier than expected, you were so small and I-" 

Her words seemed to muffle as thoughts stirred inside Jekyll's head, why did she...give him up? Because Creature was on her trail at the time? Because he, like Creature, did not turn out the way she wanted him to when he came out? It happened, mothers after giving birth just, did not have that instinct, did not have that instant bond, expecting their baby to look like the cooing bundles of sweetness they saw in the prams going down the street. 

A mother, who expected a sweet little copy of her, and getting a wrinkled, too tiny from the sounds of it, little gremlin, who was possibly any shade that signaled bad news, ranging from a bruised purple to an angry red, squealing like an about to be gutted hog, if it cried at all without needing prompting to take their first air of the world. 

"I couldn't watch you die, so I decided to-" 

"To _WHAT_ dump me on the first doorstep you saw afterward!?" Henry yelled, the sudden surge of rage blasting through his veins like a bolt of lightning, like the rumored spark that brought his pseudo sibling to life, only this served to charge up his limbs to stand despite how every other instinct screamed at him to sit back down, talk it out, screaming that he was being an irrational child having a temper tantrum because he was not getting what he wanted.

But the other side won, the side that birthed Hyde, the side that wanted to run, to scream, to lash out at those that hurt it. 

"Now! That is not fair! And no way to speak to your moth-" 

"You are NOT my mother..." Jekyll snarled, feeling like his body had been set on fire from how hot he felt, blood pounding in his ears, something dripped down his face, tears, snot or some other substance, he did not care, he wanted to shout, throw something! 

No, no, this is not who you are! Who you need to be! Leave well you still have a chance, before you do something else you will regret! 

Jekyll ran

Ignoring the cries of his name that rang out behind him, he needed air, Henry wanted to run and run, not stop till his feet bled or his racing heart finally burst from the strain. 

Twists and turns, too many hallways and dead ends made by lodgers to amuse themselves, bumping into random members of his crew, not even listening to their cries of shock as he ran past, in goodness knows what shape, or bowled them over in his dash to escape his own emotions as if they were a demon chasing him down to destroy whatever was left of him from the days of being broken down. 

A door opened from the outside just as he dashed forward.

BAM

"Doctor Jekyll! Oh dear, your bleeding! Here let me help you up-" came a voice, from who he could not focus on their identity, nor feel the blood as it dripped from his nose like a leaky faucet and only focused on pushing whoever it was away and scuttling away on his hands and knees, feeling the back of his coat being grabbed in an attempt to keep him still so the person could tend to the injury despite his violent action against them.

"No! No! Let me go!" Henry squirmed and broke the grip of the lodger holding his clothes and managed to break into another run, taking a deep breath of air as he made it outside and into the street, not hearing any of the screams or warnings.

Till it was too late 

"DOCTOR JEKYLL!!! LOOK OUT!!!! THE CARRIAGE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think newborn babies are just as cute as the unwrinkled kind, Jekyll is just being pessimistic and is not around that many babies to be as baby-crazy as me 
> 
> And I was 2 months early myself and mom said I was purple and like a limp rag in the doctor's hands, did not cry, scream, or anything, I was a code blue.


	4. Monster in law

_Cold...  
Why was he cold...  
Everything hurt...he wanted it to go away...it hurts...it hurts...  
voices...like he was underwater...  
"Get...octor...nyon!"  
"e's bleeding!"   
tay...ith...us... _

He disappeared into the void once more 

"You should have taken him to the hospital instead of calling me!" Robert Lanyon scolded, to get the news his lover had been run over like a stray dog by a carriage was bad enough! But to learn he was being called so that HE could try and sew the other doctor back together was the cherry on top of the cake! 

"The hospital might not have accepted him if we told them the full story! Or put him in...the other hospital because of his...behavior" Miss Flowers mumbled as she looked at the bed where her boss lay.

Jekyll's head and some of his face were bandaged, thankfully his cranium had taken the least amount of damage, only getting some abrasions from where it had scraped across the stone street, but the scrapes were not pleasant to look at by any means and his bloody nose had fortunately not signaled it had been broken by the door.

Both his legs had been broken, the chemists left leg had been busted further up and his right ankle had been bent at an odd angle, being what gave Robert the most trouble with putting it to rights and his wrist had been in direct contact with the carriage wheel, thankfully no fingers had been crushed, but both hands had been badly bruised, his ribs did not seem to have taken any damage, but that did not leave out the possibility of hairline fractures, and Robert was not about to let the lodgers use him as a lab rat to try and see. 

"Forget whatever behavior he displayed! He got RAN OVER by a bloody CARRIAGE!" Roberts's face had turned an unhealthy shade of reddish-purple in his rage, he was normally good at controlling his emotions, having been born and bred in the high class, but this time, this was the straw that broke the camels back! The lodgers were extremely lucky Henry did not die well they wasted time on dragging him back inside like a potato sack, which could have hurt him more, mind you! Then calling Lanyon instead of a medical carriage to take care of the wounds!

"Well, he did have a bit of a ..shock," Lavender said as she gently fixed the pillows, which had been haphazardly piled around the wounded doctor in an attempt to cushion his broken bones and no doubt sore body. 

"A shock? What kind of shock?" Robert asked, he had gotten very little detail of what exactly caused his lover to run into the streets in a blind panic, perhaps now that would end.

"He found out he is my son and had an...overreaction" came Frankenstein's voice as she entered the room, walked over to be next to Lavender, and also started to fuss with the bedding.

"Y-your son!?" Robert exclaimed, having to bite back a flair of disgust, she looked nothing like him and behaved more like how he thought the mum of Edward Hyde would act! Henry had told him all about THIS woman! Sour, rude, and was perfectly willing to poison herself with unknown chemicals to prove the man trying to save her life wrong, and if her word was true, the biological mother of the man he loved, how LOVELY...not. 

Then again, Victoria Frankenstein was his childhood idol, but after her rude behavior, after putting her on a pedestal for so long...of course, he would react badly to learning he was related to her, breaking apart whatever fantasy he conjured up over the years to comfort himself on why he was left behind. 

Though Robert did have to admit, them being related explained a lot, neither seemed to handle emotions very well and were willing to die for their craft, and were stubborn as mules, though he was not about to go to a play with Victoria Frankenstein any time soon! He would rather drink something out of Henry's lab! 

Robert put a very strained smile on his face and straightened his waistcoat, time to properly meet his future mother-in-law...and try not to strangle her with her own hair "Would the both of you kindly stop poking at him? He needs the rest desperately, and you will just end up disturbing him"

"Both Miss Lavender and I are not poking!" Frankenstein huffed but backed off to examine the conscious doctor, looking him up and down like one might a paticuarly filthy animal "I'm guessing you're the one who turned him into a society pleasing bunny rabbit?" 

"Better than what she called him before..." someone mumbled in the crowd, sounded like Griffin. 

"I am Robert Lanyon if that is what you are asking, Madam," Robert said, politely as he could muster in such a situation. 

"It was not" 

"Well, since it would not be wise to move him at this point and I'm the only conscious doctor here, what I say goes at the moment," Robert said in a tone that reminded him far too much of his father, that sort of tone that left no room for argument and made the Lanyon heir feel dirty beyond belief. 

"Who made you the boss?" Frankenstein challenged, puffing up like a miffed owl, her travel clothes, messy hair, and rounded glasses only adding to the image of a disheveled bird, with all the talons and sharp beak that came with it.

"You did when your uncommiserating attempt at breaking news drove the founder into the streets to be hit by a carriage and as co-owner of this place, and his current doctor, that makes me the boss, and that means you need to leave the room because I have to monitor my patient till he wakes up and is willing to see visitors" Robert bit back a rise of sadistic glee at seeing the proud woman back off as if she had been spat at. 

"Y-you can't just deny me the right to be in here! I am-" Frankenstein started only to be cut off by Robert raising his hand as a signal to be quiet.

"I know you are his biological mother, but, that is a fact you only found out this morning, and you seem to be taking full advantage of already, you have been little more than a pain in his neck the whole time you have been here up to this point, now perhaps you should go back to your room and think about how to word things a bit more delicately," Robert said pointing to the door. 

"I am not treating my grown son like a baby! That is most likely why he ran out in the streets! Unable to handle his emotions because of such rearing!" Victoria argued, who did this little dummkopf think he was?!

"It's not treating someone like a baby to be nice to them and think about how they might feel in a situation, you most likely just blurted out 'I'm your mother' to his face without letting him properly process what he heard and acted entitled to his complete understanding of you dumping him like a drunkards bottle in the street" 

"It was not like that!" Victoria almost screamed in a rage at being accused of something like that, a pained groan near her ear being the only thing that kept her from blowing the roof off.

"You can explain it properly better once he is ready, now go" Robert pushed the woman out of the room and locked the door, glad that everyone else was already outside.

At least that was taken care of for a little bit, the only good thing about this situation was that Henry was finally getting some sleep...he would need it for what was undoubtedly coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the upside for Frankenstein is with both legs busted he can't run away from her NOW...


	5. Plots and plans

Everything hurt, he wanted it to go away, did he take his potion to let Hyde out?

No

This was a different kind of pain, this was aching, persistent, chest felt so tight...hard to breathe...why couldn't he breathe...

"Wake up Henry, you need to take some pain medication, your crying and groaning even in your sleep" came a soft voice from the chemist's side. 

Pain pills did sound very appealing right now...and listening to more of that lovely voice.

'WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT HIT BY A CARRIAGE!' came Hyde's screech out of nowhere that seemed to echo as if they were both inside a cave, green mist swirling behind his closed eyelids. 

Shut up Hyde let me listen to the nice voice and not your dying cat scree-wait...

... THE CARRIAGE!

Red eyes snapped open as the memories flooded back, looking around wildly and the doctor tried to get to his feet, only to be shoved back into something soft and found Robert looking down at him.

"Don't move, you have several broken bones, tears, and scrapes, you need to just lay still for a while" Robert said softly, no need to get Henry any more excited than he already was, the other doctor could hear his lover's heartbeat pounding franticly "Here, you need to take these, they will soothe the pain" the purple wearing doctor produced a glass and medication which the chemist happily took, eager to be rid of the throbbing in his limbs, but glad that sitting up seemed to make it easier to breathe despite how it made the discomfort worse in his shattered body. 

"W-where are ..." Henry started after his mouth finally figured out it could talk again after taking in some of the refreshing liquid.

"Everyone is outside the door, which is locked, no one is going to bother you till you are ready to see them" Robert stated, glad when his love settled back into the pillows, content with the news.

"Suppose you want to know...why I'm like this" Jekyll said as he prepared to relive what made him run into the streets like a child after a lost ball. 

"Frankenstein already told me...I must say you surprise me every day it seems like" Robert chuckled, trying to offer some comfort, but not really knowing how or what could he possibly say to him in a situation such as this? Finding his biological mother, who previously hated his guts, now seemed to have done a one-eighty in less than an hour and was more than eager to try and play house, despite her blunt admittance her son was an accident and that she dumped him right after birth. 

"Your...not upset?" Henry asked slowly.

"Why would I be angry with you? You did not know till just now and got hurt because you had an anxiety attack, no more talk of being mad, get some more rest, I'm heading out to pick up more bandages and pain medication, I will lock the door behind me and won't be more than twenty minutes" Robert said, kissing the uninjured side of his love's face, earning a genuine smile and left, locking the door like he said he would. 

Henry settled back down, Hyde groaning inside his head at having to sleep more, but Jekyll could tell he was also reeling from this new information. 

They would also need to talk about this, not like either one could go anywhere anytime soon.   
\---  
"Where are you going, Doctor Lanyon?" Ito asked when she saw Robert make his way out of the infirmary and lock it.

"I'm heading out to pick up more medicine and bandages, he's sleeping right now and does not want to be disturbed, I will be back shortly and I will be expecting an explanation from Miss Frankenstein" and with that Robert turned on his heel and marched out of the society. 

"Like I will tell him anything!" Frankenstein huffed, it was none of that fat-faced chipmunk's business what happened in the past! What matters is the NOW. 

"Well, he and Doctor Jekyll are together so-" Lavender started only for the life-weaver to let out a noise of pure disgust. 

"Him and MY son!? I do not think so! He's the cause of all of that skittishness!" Victoria Frankenstein nearly hissed, still sore at Jekyll's words and actions towards her, but thinking once he actually got some proper learning from her, things would be fine, he had been brainwashed his whole life after all. 

"The doc is an adult and Doctor Lanyon is always trying to make sure he is okay" Ito mentioned, grateful to Lanyon, as it was because of him she got introduced to her own lover Gabriel Utterson and well she certainly did not like how both doctors seemed to enjoy controlling everything, she never wanted either one hurt!

"I know how we can make both of them feel better! I can make up some treats and we all can sit down and listen to Frankenstein tell us what happened when the Doc was a baby, that should cheer everyone up and show him we are happy for him finding his family" Mr. Doddle suggested. 

"That...is not a bad idea...we have been kind of ignoring him lately...just because we don't want to do the exhibition does not mean we can't all still be friends!" Miss Flowers smiled.

Frankenstein did not like the idea of reliving that horrible night, but if it perhaps kept her from being snarled at or locked out of her own son's room well he was injured, so be it, she would play the stupid lady of grace when the chipmunk returned so all of this could be over with and they could move on. 

And she could tell Henry off for his bad taste in men...  
\---  
Well, this went better than expected! He should be back in only ten minutes thanks to the helpful druggist who heard about the incident and was sympathetic after Robert lied through his teeth and said Zosi got out chasing a nasty rat, ran into the streets and Henry ran out after him trying to save his dog and got hit. 

Such a sweet story would no doubt keep things calm, no one needed to know about the mental breakdown, that would not do anyone any favors. 

Let human selective memory do the rest, their brains would make up seeing a dog running around even when there was none during the accident and Zosi was such a tiny thing anyway he very well could have escaped viewing even if the story had been true. 

He just had to let the lodgers and Henry himself in on his story, they would play along to avoid any more trouble at the very least. 

He even bought Zosi a treat despite him not having the ability to talk, might as well cover all bases.


	6. Little Adventure

"Oh, I can't wait and the biscuits are getting cold," Mr. Doddle said, everyone enthusiastic to make amends with their friend, but Frankenstein seemed determined to talk to Jekyll when Doctor Lanyon was not around and was eager for a way to keep him distracted so they could talk to him without his partner's input. 

"I can pick the lock and we can go inside" Frankenstein offered as she quickly took note of Zosimos curled up outside the door, no doubt worried about his master and not happy he had to wait either "Here, doggy, want to help us out with distracting a pest?" 

Zosi's head perked up, curious, but did not move from his spot, not about to leave from his post unless he had to. 

"Alright, we can do this without your help..." Victoria Frankenstein said as she moved past the church grim, her lock pick in hand, Zosi suddenly jumped to his feet and bolted out of the room.

"Huh, what got into him?" someone questioned, but the door opened just then distracting them from why the grim might have run off like that. 

"Most likely smelled one of the mice" Ito shrugged 

\---

Jekyll could feel someone shaking his shoulder, thankfully not the one attached to the broken wrist, and tried to shift over to avoid the touch, he wanted to keep sleeping, the pills had made him tired and he was perfectly willing for once to give in to the feeling, to just sleep it all off, forget his problems for a while. 

"Wake up, Henry, you need to eat something" came a female voice. 

No, your not Robert, and Jekyll did not want food, he wanted to sleep! Hey, who was poking his back!? 

'might as well give her what she wants, she's not going to leave' came Edward Hyde's unwelcome scratch of a chalkboard voice.

"D-don't want to..." Jekyll slurred, disappointed to find he was starting to wake up despite how much he wanted to return into the void of rest and forgetfulness, but found another voice just as unwelcome as Hyde's responding to his reply. 

"You have to, your skinny enough as it is and we need to talk" came Frankenstein's voice as another slightly rougher shake to force the injured man's blood to flow faster to wake him more to her pace. 

Henry groaned, but finally gave in and forced himself to sit up, using his uninjured wrist to do so, a harder feat than it should have been since he also had to avoid moving his other arm too much and move slow enough as to not sent a bolt of agony through his legs, the limbs giving a warning tingle, like a bee with its stinger poised to strike. 

The life weaver did not seem to get the message and took this as a signal to offer assistance and as one might a doll that started to slide from its shelf, grabbed the man under his armpits, lifted up, and slide him further up onto the bed and Jekyll nearly bit through his tongue to keep from screaming in her face.

An excruciating blast of pain went through every nerve at the harsh action, and Henry found himself resting his head on the older woman's shoulder to recover, a shaking he could not control going through him, still being held as if he was a child, he certainly felt as though he wanted to wail like one. 

Jekyll's stomach twisted as he tried to keep his breathing even, trying to will the throbbing and nausea away, but quickly felt the urge of something he had not felt for a long time"I-I'm sorry" was all the man could let out...

_**BLAUGH**_

Frankenstein had to keep from being sick herself (again) herself at the feeling of wet warmth going down her back and the sound of horrible gurgling hit the alchemists ears and managed to get her limbs working enough to rub lightly at her sons back and nodded at the lodgers of which only Ito was truly brave enough to risk getting vomited on herself to lean her boss back into the pillows so her idol could remove her jacket to avoid anything leaking into her other clothing. 

The split man was horrified as he wiggled a bit to get a glass of water from the table before anyone could do it for him, trying to preserve whatever dignity he was sure he did not have left after the whole society saw him puke all over the woman they had been at the beck and call of since her arrival. 

Sipping the water Jekyll found something had been placed in his lap and looking down saw it was a ginger biscuit, how appropriate...where was Robert? Did the lodgers pick the lock and let themselves in? The other doctor was nowhere to be seen.  
\---  
"Zosimos! Let go of my pant leg!" Robert tried to gently shake the church grim loose, attempting to put a few of the items he picked up in the cupboards to allow Henry to sleep a bit longer before the bandages needed to be applied again.

But the pup was not having it, as he obviously was trying to tell the doctor something which he was not getting.

"Here, how about a treat?" The Lanyon heir said in a voice he hoped sounded less annoyed than he was, thinking that, perhaps the doggy was just a bit hungry and smelled the food inside as he produced a doggy snack from the bag, which the grim took and started chewing on temporarily sated. 

\---  
"Now, after that little, adventure, I think it's time you learned the full story," Frankenstein said, removing her gloves to scratch at her hands, either from nervousness or just from dry skin Jekyll did not know as he nibbled on the biscuit, too spent to really object and guessing it would not help anything anyway if he did. 

He just wanted to go back to sleep, maybe he could drift off in the middle...or at least knew where Robert was, he wanted him...

"Should I go get Creature?" Lavender suggested since this story most likely affected them too. 

"No, Creature must never know the details, they will learn the bare minimum of what is said here, because it took place obviously before our...understanding" Victoria said, putting her gloves back on, the soiled jacket laying forgotten on the floor. 

A sigh came from the alchemist as she removed her glasses to rub at the spot between her eyes, unlike the other stories she weaved, which Frankenstein could tell with great flourish, this was going to be a hard tale to tell, well she did not regret her choice, considering how things were back then, and was sure Henry would be able to handle it after getting his dramatics out, it would not be an easy thing for her to re-live...

"It was thirty-five years ago...I was barely a woman of twenty..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the flashback!
> 
> And just some thoughts after reading anti-Lucy posts on Tumblr...  
> Am I the ONLY one who does NOT feel all that sorry for Hyde and thinks Lucy is cool? I mean he was being rude to her spouses and bossy AF, so her not being happy with him is to be expected. 
> 
> Everyone is making it out like Lucy is evil and a bad person for calling him out, but she is RIGHT! 
> 
> If I was her I would have bent him over my knee like the bratty child he is acting like and spanked his butt!
> 
> Lucy is awesome! Hyde NEEDED to be called out on his BS because let's be honest, he does NOT know who he is and is just doing whatever he wants on a whim (which of course is in character for a Hyde ) this way, perhaps we can get more of a “League of extraordinary gentlemen” ending where Hyde and Jekyll find common ground and learn to work together by truly being able to become their own people (Hyde finding his good and Jekyll accepting his bad) and becoming fully realized characters and heroes 
> 
> Hyde needed to be told he is no different than any other egotistical brat running about so he can move beyond that character and GROW! Same with Rachel, tough love is tough but it needs to be done. 
> 
> Lucy is a WOMAN (well Hyde acts like a boy and Rachel a girl, neither is acting like a MAN or a WOMAN, they are acting like CHILDREN ) and knows how rough things are in the world and bratty behavior is not going to lead to a long-lived or fulfilling existence.


	7. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS BIRTH AND CHILD ABANDONMENT

Victoria walked down the dark trail, her belly burdened with a child that would soon be in the world.

What was she even going to do with it? Victoria did not even _know_ she was pregnant till three months ago! Every tragedy making her sickness and changing mood seem normal, at least till she felt the kicking.

Both the ones she loved, who would have helped raise the child, were gone, the life-weaver had no one left, her remaining family could very well choose to completely forsake her if they ever found out about the little one currently living under her heart.

Being on her own for now meant she still stood to inherit her title as Frankenstein heir, which meant a better life going forward.

Traveling was not a bad way to live though, she could go where she wanted, eat, sleep and do what pleased on a whim, food was not hard to come by with the berries and small game Victoria used traps to get, the hearty kicks signaling her child approved of the meals given to it.

The monster had thankfully not bothered her for a while, either bored with the chase for a moment or finding something else to occupy its time, Victoria Frankenstein did not know, nor care what the reason was.

Cramping in her back drew the young woman's attention making her chuckle "Found something else to kick at, did you? Silly like your father was...both he and Elizabeth would have loved you" yes, they would have adored the little one, feeling her belly and talking in stupid voices in an attempt to draw a reaction.

A small kick was her response, which made her smile, already so smart! She would be able to teach them everything she knew and learned about life! Her creation might have been a failure, but that did not mean there were no other things to discover out there!

A girl would be nice...a mother and daughter team discovering the world...a boy would be good too, she could see a child with her messy hair and demeanor...but, with Harry's eyes, eyes like the roses that bloomed in her family's garden that he had loved to pick from and stick the buds into his shirt, everyone called those eyes brown, but they were red, burning with a lust for life, the life that had been snuffed out too early before she could share the creation they made together with him. 

The sound of heavy footsteps on the leaves made a chill go down Victoria's spine. 

No! It can't be...not now...

Only one thing to do

Run

Her new shape made it difficult to walk, much less run and she nearly tripped several times, leaves blowing up from the force of her bolts, the crunching of dead flora sounding like the roar of sea waters as Frankenstein forced tired legs to keep moving, willing her body to make it a few more steps, perhaps bumping into a good Samaritan or two, of whom would be armed with weapons, hopefully. 

She did not notice the muddy slope till it was too late to stop and not even her sturdy hiking boots could slow the descent as Victoria landed hard on her back and slid about ten feet downhill, small rocks and twigs hitting her backend all the way down before she rolled another what seemed like countless miles to the pregnant woman until she finally smashed her side into a sapling which stopped her from rolling into another pathway that was in no better shape than the other. 

Ouh, everything hurt now, felt like she jarred something loose...and she was muddy, and her pants were all wet...that was gross, she would need to find a-

Wait, wet? 

Looking down, she saw her pants had indeed become soaked, in more liquid than possible from simply loose mud, that could only mean...oh come on! 

You have got to be JOKING! 

Victoria was torn between being worried for her baby, which had gone scarily still, praying it was just stunned from the unwanted ride their mother had taken, and being annoyed at how her body had betrayed them both. 

Somehow finding the strength to get to her feet, legs shaking as if they had been filled with jam, Victoria found her way down the hill, the lights from a town now being visible, she would go to the nearest doctor or midwife, get her baby delivered and then figure out what to do next...but..what would come next...

No one would know who she was here, they would just see a single, pregnant woman in labor wandering around, even if she truthfully said her lover had died, whoever the one who delivered the child was, might not care or not believe her and steal her newborn away. 

No! This was her baby! Hers! 

A sudden jolt of pain took Victoria out of her thoughts and nearly sent the laboring woman to her knees, the monster was at her heels no doubt, she had to get someplace safe quickly, a tree caught her attention, it had been overturned by a storm and had just enough space for her to squeeze between the roots, the little cave of sorts was thankfully dry and had no animal currently inhabiting it, it would do, women delivered in worse places, after all, at least she had not been tied to a pole to let gravity do its job. 

Taking off her scarf, once a gift for Henry, even having his name on the stitchwork, now only served as a reminder of his murder and allowed her to still cling to the smell of roses and those smelly peppermints he stuffed his face with to the point of obscenity, she worked her way down her jackets, slipping out of the heavy boots and thick wool pants that had done nothing to stop the bloody liquid coming out of her. 

Victoria's long hair fell in greasy strands around her face, sticky and hot, getting in the way of her important work.

Ripping a part of her coat that was getting ready to come free anyway, she tied the straw-colored mop back with the rag and out of her face, a breeze of air at the action momentarily refreshing her.

Perhaps she should have been worried at how fast her child fell out as if the bloodied waters made her birth canal into something similar to the hill she slid down only moments before.

No cry

That was not right...why wasn't it crying? Babies are supposed to cry!

Looking down she saw a pair of watery eyes that reminded her too much of a time months ago that led to all this, her mind did not register the color of, nor could she be bothered checking her child's gender, the babe was so blue it was almost purple and thinking fast she grabbed the scarf and rubbed the child's too skinny body down, even slapping it's back, begging it to cry, scream, anything! 

Soft grunts before a wail erupted which eased Victoria's heart before it stopped and more grunts came, sticky mucus coming loose at the wail, but the single cry being all the babe seemed to have in it and the new mother deflated. 

It was going to die, she knew it, too small, and had no strength to cry properly.

She did not want to see it! 

If the monster caught her with the babe in here...what would it do to it? Throw it in anger at a tree? Angry this new creature got more love than it at its birth? 

It was human, it needed to perish in a proper place. 

Victoria wrapped the babe in the scarf "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" she didn't want it to die here, climbing out of the hole, she looked around and saw the town was close, her exhaustion temporarily forgotten she limped the rest of the way.

A random porch caught her attention, a woman inside with her knitting, oblivious to what had happened just feet from her door.

Another grunt as the newborn was settled on the porch, its mother not noticing how it was reeling up for something. 

knock knock

The woman opened the door and screamed, no one around but a bloodied scarf with a now screaming bundle inside encouraged by her noise. 

"Edwina Jekyll what are you screeching about!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was FUCKED UP...
> 
> Fun fact; mom said I slid out of her so fast it was like I was on a water slide! she did not even make it into the delivery room...I almost fell off of the LABOR table! Only the nurse (who had her back turned...)flipping around and grabbing me up was what kept my ass from faceplanting to the floor. 
> 
> And my grandma's cousin birthed her baby in her pant leg, she was walking down the HOSPITAL HALLWAY and her kids sliding down her pant leg, and NO ONE fucking moves to help her!


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria finished her tale, breaking out of her mind space, back into the current reality and found Lavender trying to force a hyperventilating Doctor Jekyll to breathe into a paper bag as he seemed unable to process it all and wondered if she should see if they had any sedatives laying about, he was going to give himself a heart attack at this rate.

"Doctor, it's alright!" Lavender encouraged, the story had been heartbreaking and no doubt a shock, but Frankenstein explaining everything was supposed to make things better, not worse! 

Thankfully Henry regained enough sense about him to do as asked and took the bag to try and calm down, normally he would be able to somewhat control his panic attacks, but this was all too much in too little time for proper processing, everyone seemed to think they could shove everything at him at once and he would just be able to take it! 

In a few days, he had to try and juggle things that some people never had to deal with in their lives! 

_'Don't breathe so fast! You are going to throw up again, moron'_ Hyde snipped, trying to sound tougher than he felt.

 _**'As if it is easy! Not to mention your the one who asked for an autograph from our father's KILLER!'**_

_'I did not know that at the time!'_ Hyde defended, not like he could predict the future! If he could that would have saved him a lot of grief that was for damn sure! 

"Do you need another biscuit Doctor? You still look pale" Mr. Doddle asked offering the plate again. 

"You're so clammy and cold! Want another blanket?" 

"I can go see if Doctor Lanyon is back," 

Sweet words, offers of encouragement, and affection rained down on Henry's ears, it was wrong, wrong, wrong, so wrong!

Felt like pulling teeth to get a few of them to agree to the exhibition again! Now suddenly, they all seemed to be treating him like he was their beloved friend! 

He knew better than to believe it was for him, it was for Frankenstein's son, the newly discovered child between their idol and her secret lover, none of them actually liked Henry Jekyll, it was for the son of Frankenstein.

The son of Frankenstein

Not Henry 

Not for him at all, only for her son, only the son of Frankenstein, only that person...

He did not ASK to be a Frankenstein! 

He had loved her so much as a child, soaked up everything strange or creepy that he could get his hands on, aspired to be just like her, everyone else around him hated it, told him he was just making a mess. 

**"Mother look! I'm doing science, just like doctor Frankenstein!"**

**"You're doing nothing of the sort! Now get inside before the neighbors see what you've done!"**

That was not a happy memory for him. 

Then again, he supposed in hindsight he could not blame her for reacting like that, sewing a dead bird back together was not exactly normal child behavior...did he expect applause for his crude action? All this time had blurred his motive, childish belief he could help the animal or because it seemed like a good idea. 

He had never been what anyone would have called normal, Robert might have taught him to play a part in front of others, but it was a mask for the public, Henry Jekyll was an actor on a stage, parroting rehearsed lines and motions, only feeling like himself when alone or with Robert. 

But was he even himself in those moments? Or did he act even then? Was Hyde more of who he truly was? Of who he was meant to be in reality? From what he learned of Lucy's scolding, even Hyde wore a mask, the spirit of London at night did not know who he really was, and neither did Henry. 

Jekyll

Frankenstein

Hyde 

Henry

Edward 

What would his name have been if he had been kept? Still, bear his father's name? William after her slain brother? Perhaps the male version of his mother's name? Would he still favor the color red? Or like green, as his split-half did? Or even don his real mother's yellow shades? 

Would he still have ended up creating Hyde? For what purpose would it have been for? Would the depression still grab him as it did now? Like a sucking wound that drained all energy and motivation, only forcing your body along for some sense of purpose despite the cloud. 

He might have never met Robert, that thought stung, it all hurt, it all felt like it was building up behind his chest as if it wanted to burst out of him like water from a faulty dam. 

"Does something hurt? You're clutching your chest!" Ito questioned as she put a small hand on his back. 

"What do you need? Should I grab a bucket?" 

"How did you all get in here!? Did you nosy children pick the lo-" 

Too much 

Too much! too soon! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is NOT having a good time right now...


	9. Who am I

"What did you all do!?" Robert called as he ran into the room and attempted to calm the other doctor down, who screamed as if he was being murdered.

"We did not do anything! He just started pitching a fit!" Miss Flowers defended, scowling a bit at the accusation.

Robert wanted to scream himself, with no doubt in his head that they dashed in here and shoved yet another blunt explanation bomb in his lap to deal with, and it was the final straw that broke the camels back into a fit of hysterics.

He had half a mind to deck every single one of them! 

Henry felt as though there was a ringing in his ears that refused to stop...spots danced before his eyes, everything hurt as he thrashed, bones screaming as loudly as he was for it all to-just-stop, desperate to run but legs refusing to listen, just as broken as their owner's mind, his head pounding as if Hyde was tap dancing on it despite the fact the blond-haired hellion had gone scarily quiet.

Suddenly he was pressed against something sturdy and felt a soft pressure against his back, strong hands rubbing his back soothingly, hands that were obviously trying to be careful as to not cause the injured man any more pain as the smell of cinnamon and apples hit his nose. 

"Do something useful and look in the cabinet for a mild sedative, I don't want to give it to him yet, just in case he calms down on his own, but I want it out just in case" Robert barely kept from snarling at the lodgers and was grateful when they slinked away to do as asked, looking properly guilty. 

The chemist went limp in the other's hold like a puppet with the strings pulled clean out and left forgotten on the floor, and Robert checked a bit frantic for a pulse and calmed when there was a rapid but steady one under his fingertips. 

Frankenstein watched the two, mild jealousy stirring in her gut at how easily her son relaxed in the grip of that little chipmunk and recoiled from her as if she bore fangs and a rattling tail, she knew it would be a bit of a chore getting him to see reason, but this was-

Then again, she had not exactly reacted well to things when she had been young either, Harry's skilled hand at caretaking and tending to her sickly body's whims had been part of what she loved about him, she had never, to him, been the one to inherit her family's title, she had just been a woman he loved, Victoria, now she was beloved by dozens of people breaking into the unknown and the one person who she should have been striving to get and give love to had been hurt by her actions.

Yet another whose personality had been soured because their life-giver chose to not consider the consequences...

Had she been too harsh? He was a grown man who did not need babying, he had given up far too much dignity in his circus for the 'normal' people, but he took pride in his work in alchemy. 

What had she truly offered at this point besides being the one who spit him out? He got her tendency for melancholy and foul temper when pushed far enough, him hitting a nerve with her about Elizabeth had been a low blow, but she had not exactly had tact with him either and made several low blows herself. 

Slut had been a harsh word...slave to the public might have been a bit more suited a phrase, in all honesty, she should not be surprised if the moment Henry became lucid again he threw the S-word at her since she and Harry had not been married before his conception. 

Everything else was her Harry, gangly limbs that they magically never tripped over, the soft brown hair that was just slightly wavy, the eyes of passionate fire and smell of peppermint, perhaps that was another reason Victoria had been cruel on her arrival, angered that someone not only dared to try and sanitize mad science, but also who dared to look like someone she had loved and lost, like a specter trying to haunt her, striking out at his face the same way someone might attempt to destroy a bug on their window, buzzing in their ears and not allowing peace.

What did she hope to even get out of reaching out? Telling him, all of them, of her past? 

A normal mother and son relationship? Ha! Victoria Frankenstein was far from a mother and she knew it! She did not do warm hugs and kisses, saying I love you's, and possessed no ability to cook, clean, or sew and her nose curled up at the idea of doing. 

Ugh, but what possible harm could it do? Kill her faster? Climbing out a window and being grabbed by Creature had done her no lasting damage, cooking her own damn son something or giving him a peck on the head would not be the end of the world.

Now, where was the kitchen in this stupid building?   
\---  
Robert once again got the lodgers to leave the room as Henry started to become more aware, the freckle-faced man had no plans of telling him of his breakdown, if he remembered it, that was what happened, but he was not going to shove it back in his lovers face to re-live it.

Whining near the edge of the bed drew both their attention 

Henry smiled tiredly at hearing the familiar sound "Zosi.." 

Zosimos spun in circles beside the bed, whimpering till Robert scooped him up and settled him next to his master who hugged the pup close with his good arm and giggled when the grim licked at his face.

"I'm going to change the bandages again alright? Seems a few have..come loose" Robert said and was glad when he got a nod of consent and got to work replacing the bloodied or loose wrappings, trying his best to be gentle and feeling bad whenever he saw the other biting back a wince. 

But it was the quick glances to the door that worried him the most. 

"Don't worry about them, they won't bother you anymore" Robert tried to comfort but could tell that is not what the other wanted to hear.

"Robert, tell me honestly, does what...who...I am ....change how you feel about me? That I am a Frankenstein? The lodgers are all ...acting so...I don't want you to-" 

A kiss cut him off 

"I do not care if you are a Jekyll or a Frankenstein, all that matters is that you are my Henry, that is who you are, the others will see that too, they just have to get over the hero worship is all..." Robert chuckled cupping his lover's face, noting the still soaked cheeks.

"Like a child with a new toy..." Henry chuckled himself "I don't even know who I am anymore, the past few hours have just been...a blur of emotions I did not know I could feel" 

"You are who you make yourself, it's your choice, not theirs," Robert said, feeling very much like those fortune cookies his mother used to bribe him with in order to get him to do his schoolwork, but also knowing that it was true, nothing he said would fix what happened, but, perhaps he could keep it from completely falling apart. 

"Can I stay with you a few days? I know it is asking a lot, but I need to get out of ...here...for a while" Henry asked, perhaps stepping away from the society and all its madness would be able to bring a little clarity to his mind. 

"Of course, just rest a while now, and I will make the arrangements,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bloody nose the past few days because of the change in seasons and just tonight I bought a new humidifier (the old one got ick all in it and would not register it had water in it) 
> 
> so hopefully it works ...
> 
> Not sure if I should take my misery out on Henry or not...maybe save it for my serial!killer au I have planned...


	10. Cooking is chemistry but it still takes practice

Henry woke back up about ten minutes after Robert left for his home to make arrangements, wishing he had a book in reach and noticed a wheelchair had been left, most likely his lover expecting to use it for him instead of bridal carrying him to the carriage, that would be humiliating.

But all of this was a bit humiliating

Maybe he could do it himself? His right leg was broken in the femur, but his left ankle was nearly shattered, he would need to use his right leg to swing into the chair...and he would also need to keep from banging his hurt wrist...

Should he wait for Robert to come back or one of the lodgers? 

No, he could do it! 

Just had to move slowly...

 _'This is self-destructive even for you'_ Hyde deadpanned _'Just wait for someone to come back to load your half-dead carcass into the stupid old man seat'_

 **_'You try walking around as normal with a broken ankle, leg, and wrist, not to mention the cuts and bruises on both hands that sting like mad"_** Henry bit back, he was in no mood to play nice and considering everything that had happened, he did not want to, not with Hyde of all people.

_'Well, at least I could do it without squealing like a girl,'_

**_"Just sit there and be quiet, getting yourself pummeled by angry bazaar employees should have shown you that your not as big as you think you are,"_** Henry said, already scooting to the edge of the bed and was thankful to find a cane leaning against the table, he was in no condition to use it, but it was a hook handled one and was just long enough to reach the wheelchair so that the chemist could pull it closer to the bed so he did not have to drag himself to it like a sealion. 

Now he just had to straighten it out and do a little bounce to get in...and he could see if anyone left a book out he could grab and use till Robert got back, and this was for the best, it would save the freckled man the trouble of doing this and show the other he could wheel himself out. 

But just as he started to slide over...

"What are you DOING?!" came a heavily accented voice. 

Henry's hand slipped in his shock, which caused the chair to skid off to the side but not before the chemist's face smashed into the handles on his way down to the floor. 

Why did existence seem to HATE him? 

Laying on the floor the doctor just chose to stay there staring up at the ceiling, not really up for trying to get back into bed or anything else. 

He will just lay here till Robert gets back, he gave up! 

Hands under his armpits drew Henry's attention

Oh, no, not again!!

Biting back a rather rude swear the chemist found himself sitting in the wheelchair properly, thankfully his limbs did not throb as badly as they did during the first attempt to use him as a marionette. 

Did not mean he liked it

"There, now you are sitting up, you can eat!" Frankenstein smiled and set the plate down on Henry's lap, a grilled cheese sandwich and the chemist looked at the...food.

The bread was too toasted on one side and almost soggy on the other as if it had been plopped into butter, the cheese, cheddar, was from a regular block that had been chopped up in randomized sizes on the bread, needless to say, it was a sad little thing. 

But, he was hungry, and she had gone through all the trouble to make it for him...as long as there was no lizard in the cheese, he would be fine. 

Taking a bite, he gave her a crooked smile, trying to not think about the conflicting textures in his mouth, chewing on it, urg, seemed like the more he chewed, the bigger it got. 

Mercifully the mutilated grilled cheese was finished quickly and it did not settle in his stomach nearly as bad as in his mouth, another thing he was grateful for, becoming dehydrated from puking so much would not be good and it would have been impolite to vomit up her hard work. 

_'what was that she fed us?!'_ Hyde complained, seemingly forgetting some of the things he had put into his mouth over the years, much of which Henry had managed to block from his memory. 

_**'Be nice Edward she went through the trouble to make it so I can take the time to eat it, and I have seen you eat out of the trash, so do not start that with me'** _Henry said, thankful he had enough of his sense back to be able to talk to Hyde again without slurring out the words like before out loud, that could be dangerous to his health, well, another thing dangerous to his health.

_'Rachel tossed perfectly good cookies!'_

**_'They got-erg...nevermind, I am too tired to argue with you right now and need to think, I wanted to read but considering all of this I might as well figure out what I want to take with me to Roberts'_**

_'You really going to spend a whole week in that fat-faced bores house?'_

_**'You love his face as much as me, just admit it, and yes, unlike you, I can stay in one place for a simple week, and I need time with no explosions, no lodgers screaming the roof down and no Frankenstein throwing information bombs at me,'** _

A pressure against Henry's head drew him out of his mind space to find Victoria had pressed her lips to his forehead. 

_'She's kissing- what pills did that freckled face GIVE YOU!?"_

**_'I am not HIGH! This is not a high! This is far from high!'_**


	11. Chapter 11

"How is he feeling?" 

"He is working through it but he emptied the ice cream box"

"All six bars?!" 

"Would you rather he drank a whole wine bottle?"

"He can't take alcohol with his pills"

"You honestly think that would stop him?" 

"I can HEAR you, you know" 

Henry sighed and let the back of his head hit the wall as he leaned back in the wheelchair, having indeed eaten more ice cream than he had ever done even as a child, unable to drink any wine or other beverage made to help someone forget their problems thanks to the pain pills. 

Oh well, everyone else seemed eager to stuff him like a Christmas goose, might as well eat something he actually did want to put in his mouth. 

Yes, he did know he was just replacing one vice with another. 

No, he did not paticuarly care at the moment. 

All Henry knew was he was weirded out by the earlier maternal kiss, tired, sore, eager to just go to his lover's house for some peace and quiet and had lodgers that kept trying to wheel him into random rooms to show him things and it was only by some miracle he had the strength in his good wrist to stall the wheels of his seat to keep from being moved about where he did not want to go.

He was staying in the lobby and that was final! The only reason he was not waiting outside was that he did not want any passer-by to start asking questions he was in no mood to answer. 

Something he was grateful for, however, was the fact Frankenstein's own burst of energy had given out and was returned upstairs by Creature for a nap, Ito having promised to continue her treatment in Henry's absence to the letter. 

The chemist could not help but wonder how Creature would take all of this news, no one seemed eager to tell them anything, saying it was important they never learned the full details, but why? Might make them feel better to learn they had someone who could empathize with them somewhat. 

Urg, he would worry about it later. 

\--  
"See you in a week doctor, hope you feel better" Lavender smiled as Robert wheeled Henry down the ramp. 

The injured doctor just smiled back but did not say anything, eager to leave as he watched the other lodgers wave at him, it made his chest hurt, if he had been wounded like this before they found out he was a Frankenstein they very well might not have even bothered to scrape him out of the street. 

"You are overthinking something aren't you? I can tell by your face" Robert said as he helped Henry into the carriage, making sure they would not be heard "Just relax, this is meant to be a recovery time, we can talk about your ...family reunion, once you look a little less like someone wiped their nose with your favorite jacket" 

Would this be the right time to bring up Hyde DID in fact do just that one time? 

"I'm just tired is all, no need to worry" Henry gave a forced smile which he knew would not fool Robert for one second, but the other mercifully did not bring it up, knowing the being tired part was true, just not the source of the problem. 

"Well, we can both take the time to relax, you can sleep as much as you want, go out for dinner when your more energized and we can even go to one of those cheesy plays you love so much" Robert offered, smiling himself when a more genuine grin lit up the others face.

"I would like that" Henry replied as he sat back into the cushions, he knew the minute he got back he would be expected to have a proper chat with Victoria, he could only hope a week was enough to prepare for that.

\---

"You never told me you had a child before we came to our understanding" Creature droned out, somewhat interested, no doubt the truth had been a mental shock for both alchemists, their creator having been fidgeting with her gloves for a while since she woke from her slumber to learn her long lost son had left without a proper goodbye, even if it was only for a week. 

"It had slipped my mind over the years" Victoria responded, not at all eager for this confrontation from her creation. 

"I would not have thought a mini-human falling from your private area would be as easy to forget as a hair tie" 

"It was not like that! You know our ...previous feelings about each other...meant I could not afford to take a baby of all things on the road with me, and he came early...looked sickly...I thought he had died, so I tried to put it all out of my mind and I suppose I just..blocked him out till now...I don't even know what I want or expect out of this" Victoria sighed, too bad there was not a book on how to be a good mother, but even if there was it would only be for babies and children, not how to connect on such a level with a grown man who you spent every waking moment up to that point fighting against. 

She had truly made a big mess to clean up 

"Why expect anything out of it? He is grown as you say, been reared and taught by others, your mothering attempts have obviously done nothing but cause an even greater rift because he very well sees it as you do want something from him, that is not motherly behavior, that is expecting love for a few token gestures, don't be a mother, be a friend first and let him come to you" Creature said, sitting on the floor. 

"Think that would work?" 

"Might as well try since your ideas caused him to nearly become roadkill" 

"DON'T RUB IT IN!"


	12. who should I focus on next? (will be deleted when actual chapter goes up

Want more scenes with Frankenstein and Creature? or Henry and Robert? The lodgers? Perhaps a little puppy POV from Zozi? 

And should the serial!killer AU still be modern omegaverse? Or just modern AU? since I know the....subject manner might make possible mpreg in a future chapter less than well received...

The killer AU will be very much dark comedy with a few serious moments (one of which I won't reveal )


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, that feels good" Henry tried his best not to purr, knowing it would just lead to teasing from both Robert and Hyde and might make Zosi start to bark who had been taken with them to the others home and gleefully was zooming about exploring the new environment. 

Robert just smiled and kept rubbing at the horrible knots in his lovers back, eager to relieve his pain without having to use drugs, well his back had not taken too much damage, it still undoubtedly carried stress in it, stress the freckle-faced man was more than happy to smooth over with his hands. 

But just as the two started to relax and were thinking of settling in for a nice long snuggle and nap...

_knock knock_

"Someone better have a bicycle up their backend..." 

Robert got up and made his way to the door biting back an unhappy noise that Henry more or less managed to mimic perfectly behind him at the loss of contact and made his way into the entranceway. 

Opening the front door Robert bit back a cry of shock at seeing the whole doorway being filled with a mass of green and brown before the figure bent down exposing black locks and glowing yellow eyes which did nothing to help with the attempt to not yelp, but being the lover of someone who was flypaper for crazy did make his own tolerance for nuts rather high, so he managed. 

"Hello, can I help you? Did something go wrong at the Society?" Robert asked forcing a smile onto his face, not eager at all to dash out of the house because one of the lodgers could not go a single day without blowing something up. 

"Everyone and everything was in one piece when I left" Creature confirmed making Robert relax a bit "I simply wish to talk with Jek...my creators s- Henry, about what was learned, I have no plans of harming him, but I would like to properly see where we both stand in this situation" 

The freckle-faced man was not sure what to make of this, on one hand, it made sense, these two were siblings of sorts, on the other hand, the pseudo sibling was a giant green monster who seemed not to care it did not have a name or even what gender they were, but if it helped Henry... 

"Come on in, you can wait in the living room" 

\---

Frankenstein snooped around the office she knew to be her sons and her nose curled a bit at all of the vials and books kept in pristine glass cases meant to trick unsuspecting idiots into thinking it was just regular doctor fare instead of the alchemist's lab it truly was. 

It was honestly mind-boggling on how easily fooled people could be, a few pretty lies and you have a hoard of mindless drones at your disposal, Frankenstein had never been interested in the politics involved in her station as a lady of high blood, to see supposedly people classed as 'decent' turn into rabid animals at a moments notice to rip apart anything they considered a threat to their supposedly perfect little world, going through life with blinders on and sucking down what other people told them, thinking what others told them to think instead of trying to find out things for themselves. 

It made her sick! 

She would make sure Henry learned just how warped his viewpoints were, she would save him from that stagnation, that is what friends did, helped each other. 

Oh? What was this? This drawer was locked..she could fix that quick, fast and in a hurry! 

After making an idiot out the desk lock maker, Frankenstein rummaged through the papers, chemical formulas, and notes, some neat and tidy, others messy and more like a chicken had sat on them lay inside. 

H-J 7? 

A journal? Perhaps she should start with that...

_February 2d: 2:23 AM_

_Sleep once again evades me, it seems I can only find rest when my body finally just collapses from exhaustion---_  
\----

Henry offered a smile to Creature as he wheeled himself into the living room, glad it only took him a few minutes to be appropriate for the company and the fact he did not require Robert to help him enter the room.

"You wanted to talk about something?" the chemist asked. 

Creature nodded "This has obviously been an...interesting couple of days for you, it was certainly a...eyebrow-raiser for me, you went through a similar experience to mine, by the same person, but you are a human, you were allowed a proper upbringing, well I was shunned for just existing, do not get me wrong though, I hold no ill will towards you" 

"Good to know..." Henry said as he fussed with his hands "What happened to you was not right, I am sorry you went through all of that, it is no surprise you took...drastic measures to get attention from your mother...and just from knowing Fra...Vic...her...a few days, I know she could not have been the easiest person to live with once you actually did make amends..." 

"You would be correct there"

Was Creature actually SMILING? Henry was sure he just witnessed a miracle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but work has been hectic...so yeah...and the weekend is tomorrow ...so...yeah I'm going to be half-dead and wanted to get SOMETHING out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory I had about Jekyll being Frankenstein's son and a couple of people on Tumblr seemed interested in giving it a read, so here is the first chapter, hope you like it and let me know your thoughts in the comments! Feed me, Seymore!


End file.
